


just doing ballet

by x103femke



Category: Haven - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-25
Updated: 2013-11-25
Packaged: 2018-01-02 15:48:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1058621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x103femke/pseuds/x103femke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Still not good at english so if there is a fault somewhere please tell me !!</p><p>So I was in Balletclass ( yes I do ballet) and I was thinking what if audrey does ballet for <br/>A hobby and well this happend.</p>
    </blockquote>





	just doing ballet

**Author's Note:**

> Still not good at english so if there is a fault somewhere please tell me !!
> 
> So I was in Balletclass ( yes I do ballet) and I was thinking what if audrey does ballet for   
> A hobby and well this happend.

I watched you through the window.  
I saw you putting on your Pointe shoes.  
You set the music louder and walked to the Bar.  
You put your left hand onto the Bar and go through your knees. I recognized that as a plie. Then you got up on the top of your Pointe. Rélevé. You got down to the normal position. You go stand in the fifth position. Plie, Rélevé. Again and again. Until the music stops. You still didn't see me. Then you set on another song. A little bit faster but still piano music. You set your right foot in front of you and lift it up to 90° then you do the same but then you put next to you and the last one behind you. You do that also again until the music stops. You turn around and do the same thing but then with your left foot. You go away from the Bar and you turn the music off and put another CD in the radio. The most beautiful song I've ever heard. You and the music are one. 

I'm trying and hoping for the day   
When my touch is enough to take the pain away   
'Cause I've searched for so long, the answer is clear   
We'll be okay if we don't let it disappear.

I opened the door. Your back is at me.  
You're doing a pirouette. As you turn you see me.   
Nathan what are you doing here.  
I didn't know you do ballet, Parker.  
You want to try it Nathan?  
What I can't do ballet.  
Just follow me I'll teach you.

Stay with me, don't let me go  
'Cause I can't be without you   
Stay with me and hold me close   
Because I've built my world around you

And I don't wanna know what it's like without you Stay with me, stay, stay yeah yeah Don't leave So I stay waiting in the dark.

I love you. I said after we finished.  
I love you too. You said.  
Let's go home.

 

The song is from Danity Kane stay with me


End file.
